Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion X-treme
Plot In the Prologue, Captain Planet was potroing the Cartoon Network Universe until he got teleported to an unknown world different from the TV announcer's Remote control's lair. He tries to find a way out until he was attacked by a dark figure revealed to be Vilgax! Captain Planet fights him until Father hits him with a fireball and Captain Planet grabs and throws him at Vilgax. Unotice, Aku appears behind him and slashes him in his scorpion form then the Rowdyruff Boys ram him against a floating rock and he grows weaker and tries fly away but Vilgax punched downwards at him. He pummels to the ground hard. He barely gets back on his feet as he finds himself surrounded by various villains A TV announcer for Cartoon Network decides to take a day off and watch some of the company's television series. However, he finds that all these shows are facing utter destruction all over again. Leading him to watch Ben Tennyson, who, seeing a newspaper article about the return of his arch-enemy, Vilgax, heads off to find him. Ben is then transported into another world. Ben then meets Chowder again. Ben, and Chowder then find Vilgax and Mung Daal and Shnitzel through Marzipan city. Vilgax manages to escapes while the others protect Mung. Soon as Vilgax tries to destroy Mung, Young Ben Tennyson stops him as Diamondhead. Mung Daal thanks them for saving him and Shnitzel Then, as Chowder's Dimension begins to disappear until a high teck rode appears and stops it, Ben and Chowder teleported to the Cul-De-Sac, Ed, Doudle D and Eddy Meet the others, when the Forever Knights, and Vilgax's attack. The group defeats them, rescues the other kids, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny and Plank from the Kanker Sisters and join the group. But when their dimension begins to disappear. Until another rode cames out of no where and stops the dimesion from breaking apart. Then, with the help of Ben's Omnitrix and Ultramtrix, they transport to Providence HQ, where they fight a Dark Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha. Rex and Bobo join Ben, Young Ben, The Eds and Chowder to save Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and White Knight, rescuing Providence Agents along the way from Forever Knights, Vilgax and.. Kevin 11?!. Young Ben was suprised to see Kevin again along with Vilgax and then they fight. Ceaser then takes Ben, Young Ben, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rex, Bobo, and Chowder to Abysus, where they defeat Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Skalamander and Breech. While the Pack is down for the count, Circe explains to the group that after Ben and Rex defeated the Alpha Nanite years ago, Vilgax found some kind of a remote control in the Null Void, that allowed the user to journey into other worlds, where Vilgax created a Syndicate with other villians, including Van Kleiss. Kleiss then recovers and vanishes with Circe, Ceazar and the Pack The group then head to Ben's world in Bellwood, where they fight a corrupted Buttercup, while being taken to the Null Void. There, they find Vilgax, Van Kleiss, Kevin 11 and Biowulf(the Pack are there as well), who are then taken to Primus. There, they fight Ultimate Kevin Levin while the villians escape yet again. Max and Gwen are on Primus as well to help turn Kevin back to normal, and Kevin, Gwen and Max are stunned to see Chowder(although Kevin has met him before), Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rex and Bobo. After explaining things to Max, he tells Ben to find Vilgax to stop him before all the worlds are destroyed, at which Ben's dimension is destroyed, but the heroes are saved by Dexter, who had built a dimensional capsule. Before leaving Dexter threw another high tech rode into the ground and Ben and Rex want to know what they are. Dexter tells them that they are universal stablizers, which are disigned to prevent the worlds from disappearing like the last time They then travel to Stormalong Harbor to try and save Flapjack, But Stickybeard attacks, messing the operation up ( Jason barely makes it out of the capule). Jason, Flapjack and K'Nunckles ( found him along the way), defeat Stickybeard and save the Harbor. Then they fight Vilgax and an Evil Numbahs One,and Two. Upon defeating them, Vilagx escapes and Flapjack, Jason, Knuckles, and Numbah One battle Stickybeard inside Bubbie. Then they are taken to the KND world, in which is under attack. Numbah Five notices the group and is graitful that Numbah One is found. The group then protects the Treehouse, destroy Stickybeard's ship, and defeats The Toilernator and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, who are also part of the evil alliance. Flapjack wants to go home, but can't because it was destroyed. Jason then relieazes the villians are making a Doomsday Machine to destroy the worlds, and say that they, the heroes, must stop them.They are taken to save Numbah One's House, only to find Father destroying the place. While Numbahs One, Four, Flapjack and K'nuckles battle Father. They soon teleport to the world of Zak Saturday . They find Argost and Munya who trapped Zak. The defeat Munya and frees Zak, who takes them to the other Saturdays, who are under attack. They, with the help of Doyle and Fiskerton, defeat the ongoing enemies and head to Camp Kidney after Zak's world is disappearing. When arriving at Camp Kidney, they defeat a Dark Lazlo, whom only remembers his friends, Raj and Clam, being chased by " a human wirh a yellow glove/arm", who turns out to be Van Kleiss. They battle Van Kleiss, save Raj and Clam, and escape to the world of Symbotic Titan, where they battle a corrupted Octus and Lance, save Ilana, and journey to Townsville with the first group. In Townsville, Jason, Ben, Young Ben, Chowder, Rex and Bobo find the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. They also see Mojo Jojo on a ramage (again) with his new army of robots. Ben explains that while others are gone, Father snuck into the Lab and sabotaged the Capsule, leaving Dexter behind. They rescue the Mayor, defeat Mojo, and save Townsville, and then go to Foster's Home for Imanginary Friends. There, they free Mac and Bloo from a corruption spell, fend off the monsters, and save the imanginary friends and Goo. Harriman at first, thinks that Bobo, and Chowder are Imanginary Friends, but Madame Foster, Frankie and Goo convinces him that they're not. They take Mac and Bloo with them and take the other two groups, as well. They return to Dexter's Lab, only to find it on fire. They free Monkey, defeat Father and Aku, and save the lab. However, Mandark begins to destroy Dexter's world, so the heroes retreat to Endsville, finding Hoss Delgado and Grim. Grim explains that Billy and Mandy have been turned evil, so the heroes restore them to their normal state, and then head into the Underworld and defeat Iris. They then travel to Samurai Jack's world, where they free Jack and the Scotsman, battle Vilgax and defeat their army. Dexter then gets another idea for another world, and takes them to Toonami, where they defeat an evil TOM III and save Sara. They then find the Doomsday Drone and Syndicate, defeat the villains, and sudenly everything glowed red as the dark remote sarted to morph into Alpha who is revealed to be the true master mind. Playable Characters Assist Characters/Non-Playable Bosses Arenas *Ben 10 *#Bellwood Rooftops *#P Nicktoons Programs broadcast by Nicktoons, List of Category:Video Games Category:Cartoon Network